Sedução
by Ella Raven2
Summary: Um encontro Casual, um jogo, uma tentação! Sedução Pura, é o jogo entre eles, como será que esse jogo vai terminar? Yuuki/ Zero


**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence, bem com nenhuma das personagens pertencentes á obra!**

**N/A:** Oi meninas, eu sou uma leitora assídua de Fics, e também de livros, amo ler. E também gosto bastante de escrever, normalmente escrevo poesia. Desta vez saiu-me uma prosa erótica, que achei que ficava bastante boa como Yuuki e Zero (amo este anime e este manga).

Mas como irão entender esta história foi escrita por acaso, eu não pensei: 'Ah! Vou escrever uma fic', na realidade eu escrevi a história e depois pensei: 'Bem porque não postá-la onde passo metade do meu tempo?'

Bem mas já chega de lenga-lenga não? Vamos á Fic espero que gostem! =)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Começámos um jogo que não podemos parar, hoje a noite está fria gélida, hoje a noite é minha gémea. Somos ambas tuas inimigas...somos o teu, o meu, o nosso jogo de sedução.**

Saiu á rua, ando, passeio e vejo montras, converso e riu em desvaneios com uma amiga.

Paro, olho a volta, vejo-te, vês-me, sorris-me, retríbuo o sorriso, cruzo o espaço que nos separa.

Comprimento-te de forma custumeira, os tipicos dois beijos no rosto, enquanto te aproximas e me sussurras no ouvido:

- Nada de Atrevimento hoje?

- Eu não sou atrevida, e hoje estou calma...- Devolvo-te o sussurro e a provocação com um sorriso de menina atrevida.

- Claro que não és, nada atrevida, nada provocadora, eu é que provoco não? – Perguntas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não, parece que neste jogo eu jogo sozinha, afinal és um fraco, desapontas-me! –Continuo a sorrir.

Apoias uma mão nas minhas costas, outra na minha cintura e puxas-me contra ti, demasiado apertado contra ti, demasiado próxima de ti.

- Fraco eu? Queres jogar com a sedução? Então joguemos! – Exclamas baixo ao meu ouvido, entre mordidas e ósculos estalados.

- Então Seduz-me! – Respondo-te com o mesmo sorriso, com a mesma teimosia, com a mesma audácia.

Olhas-me nos olhos, pegas a minha mão, enquanto a ergues e a repousas no teu cabelo, tomas-me os lábios, num beijo docemente sádico, possessivo...

E sem saber como lá chegámos, estamos a porta de tua casa, entramos, embatemos em obejctos, respiramos o ar quente que circula lá dentro.

De repente, páras, continuas a não desviar os olhos dos meus, ergues-me no colo, sem nunca quebrar beijos, olhares, sem nunca quebrar carícias.

Sinto a parede gelada embater contra as minhas costas, ou as minhas costas embaterem contra a parede gelada.

Sinto as tuas mãos nas laterais do meu corpo, sinto-as despirem-me furiosamente a camisa preta de botões, camisa essa que atiras sem qualquer preocupação num canto do teu quarto.

E quando foi que chegámos ao teu quarto?

Ergo as pernas e envolvo-as na tua cintura, sinto-te duro contra o meu âmago, jogas-me contra a cama, os beijos descem pelo meu pescoço, o vale por entre os meus seios, enquanto as tuas mãos procuram frenéticas o fecho do soutien que os prende e protege.

Soltas o fecho, libertas-me da peça que tanto anseaste despir, beijas os meus seios alternadamente, e continuas a descer os beijos pela minha barriga, lambes o meu ventre, despes as minhas calças. Eu luto com a tua camisola, ao fim de uns minutos também ela faz companhia á roupa lançada algures no chão do teu quarto.

Giro o meu corpo por cima do teu, dá-me uns minutos de comando, prometo que não te arrependes, brinco contigo a mesma brincadeira que fizeste com o meu corpo, mordo, lambo, beijo, sugo, também eu me livro do empecilho que são neste momento as tuas calças.

Sorris e voltas a lançar-me para debaixo de ti, despes as peças de roupa que nada escondem, que nada protegem, que neste momento apenas atrapalham, corres os lábios pelo mais intimo de mim, e fazes-me gemer, agarrar-te os cabelos, enlouquecidamente faz-me ter um dos orgasmos mais intensos da minha vida.

Penetras-me um dedo, sentes-me pronta, beijas-me, mordes o meu lábio inferior, enquanto os teus olhos me fazem a pergunta que a tua boca é incapaz de fazer, sorrio, correspondo ao beijo ardentemente, eis aqui a tua resposta afirmativa, continua, eu peço-te com a voz muda ao erguer os quadris.

Entras em mim de uma vez, sem dó, sinto os meus olhos marejarem de dor, e a tua língua lamber-me as lágrimas, que afinal não chegaram a cair.

Avanças e recuas, ligado a mim da forma mais intima possivel, perdes-te no ritmo calmo, imploras com o olhar que a minha dor aplaque, para que possas assim aliviar o tesão que ambos sentimos, beijo-te de forma a calar perguntas e gemidos. Por fim aceleras o ritmo, até este se tornar completamente alucinante. Por mim gememos em unissono num orgasmo completamente desvairado, num orgasmo só nosso, como nunca teremos outro igual.

Cedes de cansaço em cima de mim, estás a arfar sobre o meu corpo, enquanto eu respiro rapidamente contra ti, acaricio-te o cabelo, numa suave carícia, sinto-te sorrir contra ti.

- Quem é o fraco agora? – Perguntas-me

- Tu! – Respondo-te com um sorriso malícioso – Acabas de ceder ao meu jogo de sedução.

- Não, acabámos de ceder ao nosso jogo de Sedução – Respondes-me enquanto me beijas violentamente, puxas-me para o teu peito, e dormimos enquanto esperamos que o dia amanheça mais quente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Fim** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bem é isto, é pequena, é impessoal, é minha! Se gostaram ou Odiaram, deixem um Comment! ^^**

**Ariih Black****, eu não sei se te lembras de mim, mas sou a Ella Raven, que comenta de forma exautiva a tua Fic, e como sou chaterrima, resolvi dedicar-te esta história, a ti e a todas a autoras do , que estão todas de parabéns...**


End file.
